starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Leia Organa
|nascimento = Pouco após a execução da Ordem 66/Dezenove anos antes da Batalha de Yavin |morte = |hidef = |especie = Humana |genero = Feminino |altura = 1.5 metros |peso = |cabelo = Castanho |olhos = Castanho |pele = |cibernética = |hidecp = |era = |afiliação = *Casa de Organa *Império Galáctico **Senado Imperial *Aliança Rebelde *Vilarejo da Árvore Brilhante |mestres = Luke Skywalker |aprendizes = }} Leia Organa (nascida Leia Amidala Skywalker) era uma Humana sensível à Força que serviu como Princesa de Alderaan, membro do Senado Imperial, General da Aliança pela Restauração da República e da Nova República, e a general fundadora da Resistência. Apesar de tudo, ela se tornou fundamental na derrota do Império Galáctico na Guerra Civil Galáctica e liderou a guerra contra a Primeira Ordem. Ela nasceu dezenove anos antes da Batalha de Yavin como filha do Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker e da Senadora Padmé Amidala. Depois que sua mãe morreu e seu pai caiu para o lado sombrio da Força para se tornar Darth Vader, Leia foi adotada pela Casa dos Organa. Ela tomou o lugar de seu pai adotivo, Bail Organa, no Senado e ajudou a liderar a batalha contra o Império. Durante a guerra com o Império, Organa foi encarregada dos planos roubados da Estrela da Morte, uma super arma imperial capaz de destruir planetas inteiros. Ela também conheceu e tornou-se amiga de Luke Skywalker, - que, desconhecido por qualquer um deles, era seu irmão gêmeo - Han Solo e Chewbacca, que a ajudaram a escapar do cativeiro na Estrela da Morte e devolver os planos roubados à Rebelião. Depois que a Estrela da Morte foi destruída durante a Batalha de Yavin, Organa continuou a ajudar a liderar o esforço de guerra e coordenar as operações da Aliança. Após a Batalha de Hoth, Vader capturou Organa e Solo na Cidade das Nuvens para usá-los como isca para atrair Skywalker até lá. Solo, com quem Organa havia se apaixonado, foi capturado pelo caçador de recompensas Boba Fett, mas os outros conseguiram escapar e se juntar à Frota da Aliança. Não muito tempo depois, Organa ajudou no resgate bem-sucedido de Han Solo, preso por Jabba o Hutt, no qual ela matou o lorde do crime e ganhou o título de "Huttslayer". Após o resgate de Solo, ela participou da Batalha de Endor como parte da equipe do General Solo, com o objetivo de destruir o gerador de escudo da Estrela da Morte. Durante a campanha, Organa soube que o Lorde Sith Darth Vader era seu pai de sangue e Luke Skywalker seu irmão de sangue. Vader e o Imperador Galáctico, Darth Sidious, morreram durante a batalha. A Batalha de Endor deixou o Império no caos, e Organa ajudou na formação da Nova República. Quando a guerra chegou ao fim, Organa discordou da decisão da República de desarmar seus militares, acreditando que não se podia confiar nos remanescentes do Império para honrar o tratado de paz assinado com a República. Durante esse tempo, Organa e Solo se casaram e tiveram um filho, Ben Solo. O menino lutou com o lado negro e Organa o enviou para ser treinado pelo seu irmão como parte de uma nova geração dos Jedi, mas Ben se voltou contra seu tio e destruiu o novo Jedi, assumindo o nome de Kylo Ren e se tornando um aprendiz de Snoke, o Líder Supremo da Primeira Ordem. Biografia Pré-Nascimento thumb|left|250px|Yoda e as sacerdotisas da Força Durante as Guerras Clônicas, o Mestre Jedi Yoda partiu em uma jornada para descobrir os segredos da imortalidade. Sua jornada o levou a Moraband, o antigo planeta natal Sith, onde ele enfrentou visões do futuro. No final de sua jornada, a Sacerdotisa da Força, Serenity, que guiou sua jornada, disse a ele que havia outro Skywalker, e Yoda ouviu sua voz do futuro dizer isso também. Esses eventos não só faziam alusão ao potencial que ele sentiria em Leia, mas ao que Yoda diria a seu irmão gêmeo, Luke, sobre Leia em suas últimas palavras, antes de sua morte. Começo da vida thumb|250px|Organa e seu irmão nascem. Leia nasceu em Polis Massa dois dias após o fim das Guerras Clônicas e do recém-estabelecido expurgo da Ordem Jedi do Império Galáctico. Ela e seu irmão gêmeo Luke, que nasceu pouco antes dela, eram filhos da Senadora Padmé Amidala, da República Galática, que morreu logo após o parto, e do Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker, que recentemente caíra no lado negro da Força. Para proteger as crianças do Império e do agora Darth Vader, o senador Bail Organa concordou em adotar o bebê Leia juntamente com sua esposa, a Rainha Breha de Alderaan, enquanto Obi-Wan Kenobi cuidava pessoalmente de Luke, decidiram entregar Luke para seu tio de consideração Owen Lars e sua namorada Beru. Princesa de Alderaan thumb|left|250px|Leia recém nascida. Por meio da adoção, Leia Amidala Skywalker tornou-se Leia Organa, herdeira da Família Real de Alderaan. Embora fosse de conhecimento comum que ela foi adotada, e todos assumiram que ela era apenas mais uma das muitas, muitas crianças deixadas órfãs pelas Guerras Clônicas, ela permaneceu inconsciente do destino de seus pais biológicos. Ela ficou, no entanto, com uma impressão duradoura de imagens e sentimentos de que sua mãe era "muito bonita, gentil, mas triste". Quando Leia era uma criança, ela ficou hipnotizada por o peixe em um aquário enquanto seu pai adotivo lia arquivos secretos sobre a presença do ex-Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano na lua agrária de Raada. Bail depois a levou depois de ler os arquivos. Durante sua infância, Organa foi ensinada por seu pai a apreciar o esforço dos trabalhadores de Alderaan, mas também a importância de seus deveres como futura rainha do planeta. 19 Ela também foi criada por um número de tias, que lhe deu aulas de etiqueta e tentou transformá-la em um bom patrício, e ensinou-lhe sobre como manter sua aparência e a companhia que ela mantinha. Embora Leia genuinamente as amasse, ela se recusou a deixá-las moldá-la como uma princesa sorridente, cujo único objetivo na vida era encontrar um marido adequado. Organa frequentemente ficava ao lado de seus pais, aguardando através das intermináveis cerimônias reais de Alderaan, sabendo que ela não podia deixar nenhuma emoção aparecer em seu rosto; uma vez ela reclamou com uma de suas tias que ser princesa tinha que ser mais do que silenciosamente cumprir seu dever, mas sua tia respondeu com um sorriso triste que ela acabara de descrever a maior parte do trabalho de uma princesa. Em 10 ABY, a princesa de nove anos fugiu do palácio real pela primeira vez. Ela se escondeu na floresta por uma semana, até que os guardas de seus pais finalmente conseguiram localizá-la. Mais tarde, ela se lembraria desse incidente como a "melhor semana de sua vida". Uma vez avisada para ficar longe de Wilhuff Tarkin por seu pai, o Grande Moff fez uma visita oficial a Alderaan quando ela tinha treze anos. Organa rastejou pelos corredores do palácio atrás dos dois homens, ouvindo sua conversa fria e tensa. Durante a ocasião, ela percebeu que ele não era nada além de um assassino impiedoso e traficante de escravos. Aprendendo habilidades thumb|250px|A jovem Leia recebeu muitos tipos de lições, desde técnicas de combate até idiomas. Quando completou dezesseis anos, Organa recebeu permissão para receber treinamento marcial com um instrutor pessoal - sua família julgara necessário aprender os fundamentos da autodefesa, considerando seu status real e o risco de rapto. A princesa gostava muito desse treinamento, o que não só fazia com que ela se sentisse fisicamente forte, mas também permitiu que ela fosse libertada da tensão de suas aulas de etiqueta. Graças ao seu instrutor, a princesa aprendeu a manter sua mente clara e focada no momento. Ela também foi ensinada a montar, e ela até se tornou uma campeã júnior Alderaaiana em perseguição. Em uma ocasião, a princesa estava lutando contra um dos servos de sua família fora da cidade, em vez de estar no estudo da língua, quando seu pai a pegou; Durante sua viagem, Organa expressou sua falta de entusiasmo na política com a qual sua mãe lidou, quando o Vice-rei explicou a ela o que Alderaan queria dizer, e o que ela teria que fazer um dia como sua Rainha - continuar o legado de Alderaan. cultura harmônica com orgulho, mesmo à custa do que ela queria. Bail também contou suas histórias sobre os Jedi, defensores da antiga República; a jovem princesa também o ouviu falando dos poderes de Darth Vader. No final da adolescência, Leia seguiu os passos de seu pai adotivo na política, tornando-se uma legisladora mais jovem aos 14 anos. Guerra Civil Galáctica Capturada pelo Império Depois que Leia e sua nave chegaram a Tatooine, todo o sistema estava repleto de Imperiais, e o veículo que ela estava viajando a bordo, a Tantive IV, foi interceptada pelo Destróier Estelar da classe Imperial, que anteriormente quase conseguiu capturar a nave em Scarif. Enquanto os stormtroopers liderados por Darth Vader embarcavam na Tantive IV, Organa armazenou os planos no dróide astromecânico R2-D2 e gravou uma mensagem para Kenobi, pedindo-lhe que retornasse do exílio para entregar os planos a seu pai em Alderaan. R2-D2 usou uma cápsula de escape para pousar na superfície do planeta, enquanto Organa foi atordoada, capturada e escoltada até Vader. A princesa fingiu ignorância das acusações do Lorde Sith. No entanto, ela não sabia que Vader estava informado que ela estava ajudando na rebelião, e foi assim repreendida por mentir e embarcada a força do Devastator. Uma vez a bordo do Destróier Estelar, Leia foi capaz de fugir de suas escoltas imperiais e fazer seu caminho para um transporte tentando fugir. No entanto, Vader havia antecipado os movimentos de Organa e frustrado seu plano antes que ela pudesse escapar de suas garras. 'Uma Nova Esperança: A Princesa, o Cafajeste e o Garoto da Fazenda Desastre em Alderan e fuga da Estrela da Morte Depois de transportar a princesa em cativeiro para a Estrela da Morte, Vader a prendeu no Bloco de Detenção AA-23 na Cela 2187. Após a dissolução do Senado, Organa foi torturada por Vader para que ela revelasse a localização da base Rebelde, mas ela se mostrou preparada para resistir a tortura do dróide de interrogatório. Depois, quando a Estrela da Morte entrou no sistema Alderaan, ela foi levada para ver Tarkin, que ameaçou usar a estação para destruir seu planeta natal, a menos que ela divulgasse a localização da base. A princesa alegou que a base estava em Dantooine, mas Tarkin destruiu Alderaan de qualquer maneira para demonstrar o poder da Estrela da Morte. Aguardando sua execução, Organa foi levada a sua cela mais uma vez. A chegada da Millennium Falcon, no entanto, permitiu que ela fosse resgatada por Luke Skywalker, Han Solo e Chewbacca, com os três alcançando seu bloco de detenção, disfarçados de stormtroopers, enquanto Kenobi desativava o raio trator impedindo sua fuga. Não impressionada com o resgate, uma vez que eles foram encurralados por esquadrões de stormtrooper, ela pegou o rifle de Skywalker e abriu um espremedor de lixo para fugir. Embora momentaneamente presos em um compactador, eles escaparam com a ajuda de R2-D2 e C-3PO, e foram para o cargueiro de Solo, apenas para testemunhar a morte de Kenobi nas mãos de Vader enquanto eles escapavam na Millennium Falcon. Ataque em Cymoon 1 Em 0 DBY, Leia, Han , Luke e Chewbacca realizaram um ataque na Fábrica de Armas Alpha em Cymoon 1, com objetivo de sabotar a fabrica. Após uma luta com as forças imperiais comandadas por Darth Vader, eles conseguiram sabotar o reator principal da Fabrica e fugiram na Millennium Falcon. Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III Busca de nova base e Resgate de Luke Em 0 DBY, Leia e Han foram em busca de um novo planeta para estabelecer a base da Aliança pela Restauração da República quando foram cercados por patrulhas imperiais. Logo depois, Leia, Han e Sana Starros foram ao planeta Nar Shaddaa para resgatar Luke. Star Wars 9: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte II Operação Lua Amarela Seguindo a ordem de Mothma e da liderança Rebelde para dispersar a frota, Organa e C-3PO estavam na fragata Nebulon-B do Capitão Volk Aymeric, a Remembrance, quando a nave e o resto do comboio foram atacados por TIE Fighter; apesar da condição crítica da Ranolfo, Aymeric foi forçado a abandoná-los para proteger Organa. Ela foi então informada que tinha que se encontrar com o resto da liderança da Aliança em Zastiga. Na Mellcrawler, eles chegaram ao planeta, onde Organa foi saudada por R2-D2 e Skywalker, que lhe disseram que Calrissian estava tentando se infiltrar no Palácio de Jabba para obter mais informações sobre a localização de Solo, antes de escoltá-la para a reunião. Durante a reunião, Organa e os generais foram informados da construção da segunda Estrela da Morte, localizada sobre Endor - que, eles sabiam, tinha que ser destruída antes de se tornar operacional. Depois de juramento de sigilo, Organa foi escoltada por Skywalker para seus aposentos, onde ela planejou uma estratégia para apresentar na reunião no dia seguinte - Operação Lua Amarela - para desviar a atenção imperial para ela, e não na próxima missão a Endor. Depois de uma conversa confidencial com Mothma, Organa foi autorizada a participar da missão, sua equipe consistindo de Nien Nunb, Kidi Aleri, Antrot e Major Lokmarcha. Logo chegaram à capital de Basteel, a Cidade de Eladro, onde ela se encontrou com Bon Yoth para saber onde colocar o primeiro hipertransceptor - no sistema de cavernas acima de sua casa. Bem sucedidos em sua provação, mas agora seguidos por Khione e a Shieldmaiden, eles continuaram no sistema Sesid, onde colocaram outro transceptor em uma ilha vulcânica em Sesid, mas logo foram perseguidos pelos imperiais até a intervenção de Aurelant e seus piratas draedenos embarcados na Daggadol. Graças a sua manobra para tirá-los do planeta em cápsulas de fuga especiais de Sesid, eles seguiram para Jaresh, onde se encontraram com Nyessa, colocaram o último transceptor e participaram da revolta em Jaresh, após o qual a Shieldmaiden tentou, mas não conseguiu capturar a Mellcrawler. Com o apoio da sua equipe, Organa decidiu mudar a operação e decidiu avisar qualquer nave rebelde a abandonar o lugar. Uma vez no ponto de encontro na órbita de Galaan, avisaram à Sapphire Rogue e outras naves antes de serem capturadas pelo raio trator da Shieldmaiden. Aprisionados a bordo do Destróier Estelar, Lokmarcha e Antrot sacrificaram-se para permitir que ela, Aleri e Nunb fugissem na Tydirium, um transporte imperial roubado, as naves rebeldes convocadas durante a Operação foram capazes de destruir a Shieldmaiden e permitir a fuga deles. Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia Com o apoio de Alteri, Organa contactou Skywalker que informou que a maior parte da frota foi reunida e que Solo permanecia congelado no Palácio de Jabba. Eles arrajaram um encontro em Kothlis, onde ele informaria seu plano de resgate. Ainda que Mothma tento argumentar que o plano era perigoso, '' Retorno de Jedi: Cuidado Com O Lado Sombrio Da Força!'' eles não se importaram com isso. Resistência Recrutando para a Resistência Em 34 DBY, Leia recruta Poe Dameron e dá a ele a liderança do Esquadrão Negro aonde, juntamente com Jessika Pava, Karé Kun, L'ulo L'ampar e Temmin Wexley, os enviou para a Missão a Ovanis em busca de Lor San Tekka, um explorador que Leia acredita que ele saiba a localização de Luke Skywalker. Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Parte I Após a destruição da Base Starkiller, Leia liderou a evacuação do planeta D'Qar aonde possuíam uma base escandida e foi atacada pela frota da Primeira Ordem. Star Wars Episódio VIII: Os Últimos Jedi (Romance) Aparições * *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Parte III'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' webcomic *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' * * *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''''A New Hope'' Golden Book'' *''The Rise of a Hero'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte II'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte III'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte IV'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte V'' * *''Chewbacca, Parte I'' * * * * *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Ataca, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Ataca, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 9: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 10: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 11: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte V'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte V'' * *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Parte I'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Parte II'' *''Doutora Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 32: The Screaming Citadel, Parte IV'' *''Doutora Aphra 8: The Screaming Citadel, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Han Solo, Parte I'' *''Han Solo, Parte II'' *''Han Solo, Parte III'' *''Han Solo, Parte IV'' *''Han Solo, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia'' * * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Golden Book *''Use the Force!'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' * * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi'' Golden Book *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * * * *''Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' * *''Império Despedaçado, Parte II'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte III'' * *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte IV'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Last Shot'' *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' * *''Legado de Sangue'' *''Phasma'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rose & Paige'' *''Before the Awakening'' *''Poe and the Missing Ship'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Parte IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Parte V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Parte VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Parte IV'' *''Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Parte V'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Parte VI'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Parte I'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte I'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte II'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte III'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte V'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Captain Phasma, Parte I'' *''Captain Phasma, Parte II'' *''Captain Phasma, Parte III'' *''Captain Phasma, Parte IV'' * *''A Call for Heroes'' *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''The Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' * * *''Star Wars Episódio VIII: Os Últimos Jedi (Romance)'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose and Finn's Secret Mission'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Parte II'' * *''A Resistência Renasce'' }} Fontes * * * * * * * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''The Art of Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' * * * * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Princesa Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars Complete Visual Dictionary, Updated Edition'' *''Star Wars: Women of the Galaxy'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Links externos * * Categoria:Alderaanianos Categoria:Fêmeas Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Senadores Imperiais Categoria:Pilotos Categoria:Rebeldes sensitivos à Força Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Família Skywalker Categoria:Imitadores Categoria:Família Solo Categoria:Casa de Organa